creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Storiesofthedark/Make it Stop by ~storiesofthedark
Two months ago I was sitting at home browsing the internet when an email alert popped up in the middle of my screen. “I wish people would just send me real letters”, I thought and clicked on the link. The email was from my friend Erica and under subject she had written, “Holy crap look at this dog lol”. So I opened it up to see a picture link entitled smile.jpg and a note that said, “I just found this and thought you should see it since you’re into all that creepy stuff. It freaked me out haha. See you in school tomorrow! Don’t let the smile dog scare you ;P” Wondering what was so apparently creepy I clicked on the photo, and a picture of a smiling husky filled up my screen. Admittedly having that picture pop up made me jump a little but I laughed it off and wrote back, “hahaha smile dog looks like it’s wearing doggy dentures!! X3 see ya tomorrow” Looking at the photo again I decided to study it more closely, figuring that staring at it for a bit just to laugh at it would make the fear building inside of me fade. I was wrong…the dog looked menacing like it had just committed some terrible, self satisfying, deed, and the bloodied hand reaching out was attached to its victim. I tried to imagine that this was only photo shopped but the humanistic eyes are what got me the most. Its facial expression looked like it only wanted more…looked like it wanted me. My dog was a husky so after a week of acute paranoia I felt fine just by being around him. But after that is when things got frightening. The smile dog started to appear in my dreams…at first only in the background, or someone walking him down the road as their pet. But there was one dream where I took my husky Tully to the beach. As we played on the shore I noticed an exact copy of my dog swimming toward us from black waters, growling and barking at us. Tully howled and swam out to meet it where they both started attacking each other, ripping at flesh and trying to drag one another under. I couldn’t tell which was which as they both bobbed up and down in the water and eventually one of them ended up drowning. I ran toward the dog that was swimming back assuming that it was mine, but as it met up with me and I bent down to hold it…it smiled, looked me straight in the eyes, and told me to spread the word, and warned that failing to accomplish this task would result in the death of my dog and more to come. I awoke with a scream and the dream ended. After this dream is when my own dog started acting odd. Barking at nothing, glaring at me, and would barely eat. When around one of my parents or friends he was perfectly fine but now he wouldn’t even return my affection. After a few weeks of nightmares, warnings, Tully’s behavior toward me getting worse and worse, and seeing that hell hound at all times from the corner of my eye…I was going insane. I couldn’t sleep much or eat, my dog looked like it was struggling with being possessed, my mind at restless battle with it hunting me. I began to see bloody paw prints outside my window in the grass and heard him howling for me at night. It would have been so easy for Me And Kind on mysElf to forward the email, hand a picture to a stranger, or even tell someone its name to research, but no..no I can’t do that. I can’t unleash thIs Terror onto an unsuspecting person, NO, never! My dog attackS me now when I get ToO near, his health depleting, and when he sleePs on my bed I awake to his bloodshot eyes staring into mine. I….I can’t take it anymore..seeing Tully suffer, the feeling of being hunted, the enDless howling echoing in the back Of my miNd, his voice, spread The word…spread the worD, sprEAd THe word!!!…ahah…hahah..hahahHAhahaHAhaaH *a gunshot is heard* Category:Blog posts